Broken Bird
by Flying Jay
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Point. Cadmus's toxin, that the joker injected into Robin, it taking effect. Robin is suddenly breaking down, cracking. But if that wasn't enough he suddenly goes missing. Will it be too late for the team to find him? Or is his time up?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since the Team had been rescued from the Joker. A funeral for the Chucker, or Harry Jensen as his name had been before he had gone missing a month prior to the mission, had been held four days after. Robin had been treated for injuries and had attended the funeral in a wheel chair, much to his embarrassment and annoyance. Roy had attended too. Even if he didn't admit it Wally and Dick knew that he had felt guilty about not being there for his little brother. That was his way of making it up to them, despite the fact that there was nothing to make up. Robin didn't wear his glasses anymore. Everyone knew who he was after Artemis had suddenly figured it out after a day on pondering it. She had shouted it out at the top of her lungs in Robin's hospital room. But everyone still called him Robin out of habit. Everyone else's injuries had healed within two days after the mission. Everyone was fine now and only one problem still remained unsolved with; what had the Joker injected into Robin? All the tests he had been through had provided little to no answers. He seemed fine so soon it was pushed into the back of everyone's minds. That was a big mistake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"R-Robin. What are you doing?" Wally asked his friend. The ginger's skin slipped to the color of ice faster than a traffic light. Robin, his best friend, his little bird, his brother, was covered in blood on the floor of his bathroom. Harsh waves of nausea pushed upward and it took everything Wally had not to throw up. The brown tile floors were now a rusted red color. The bathtub, whose sides Robin was half laying on and half sitting on, had gone from a perfect cream color to a glistening scarlet. The room stunk of _it_, _it_ covered everywhere, and _it_ stained his best friend. Blood, blood, blood.

"It looks pretty" Robin whispered in a dazed tone. The boy's arms were covered in deep slashes made by the knife he was gripping tightly as if afraid someone would take it from him. The red liquid rushed down Robin's white skin to drip into the bathtub. It flowed into the water and created swirling patterns and huge clouds of darkness. To Robin it was pretty. To Wally it was a horrific omen.

Wally used his super speed to appear next to Robin in less than a millisecond. He reached for the blood stained knife in Robin's hand. The young teen's eyes widened as if he misunderstood Wally's actions. His hand jerked upward followed by a weak scream of "NO!"

The rest of the young justice team ran into Robin's bathroom. They were met by this: Robin was curled up in a fetal crouch, his eyes wide and scared. His arms and hands were dripping blood and his clothes were stained with it. Wally was nursing his left arm which was covered in sharp slashes made by the knife that was abandoned in the middle of the blood covered floor. He was muttering soothing words to Robin quietly, trying to calm the boy. When that clearly didn't work he got up to face the rest of his stunned team.

"Get Batman" he ordered in a voice no one tried to disagree with. Well…almost no one. As M'gann nodded and left to call Batman, Artemis stepped forward.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice heightened an octave and shrill. It stabbed into Wally's ears as the accusing tone bit down.

"I don't know. I came in because I was worried that he hadn't come out of his room in a while and I found him cutting himself with the knife. I asked him what he was doing and…and he said it…it looked pretty?" he made the statement a question, glancing at Robin in confusion. Robin just stared, wide eyed, back at him. "I tried to take the knife away but he just attacked me."

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked. The whole scenario sounded very farfetched to her but she also knew that Wally was no liar.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Wally snapped back in a no-duh tone, rolling his eyes. As Artemis and Char began a small argument, mostly as a way for them both to relieve the tension, Kaldur started walking slowly towards Robin. Superboy made a small warning noise as he watched from the door. Something was definitely not right.

"Robin?" Kaldur asked gently. He got no response.

"What's wrong?" he tried again. Robin just sat there with an unreadable look on his face. "What happened?" As if to answer the question, Robin's eyes flickered to his deep cuts that were still leaking blood then to Wally, who was still arguing with Artemis, and then back to Kaldur.

"Why?" This question didn't come from the Atlantian, it instead came from the Dark Knight who had just arrived next to Superboy with M'gann in tow. Everyone in the room jumped, and Artemis and Wally were silenced. The sight of Batman petrified them , and not for the usual reasons. His skin around his mask was stretched and misplaced to suggest that his eyes were widened. His body was shaking and instead of carrying an aura of emotionless cold he radiated horror and fear. Batman silently swept into the room and crouched down next to his son. Kaldur backed off and pulled Artemis and Wally out of the room. The team watched silently as Batman was converted from…well, Batman to a caring, scared father.

"Robin?" Robin refused to answer as his blue eyes watched Batman, chest heaving as his breath came out in gasps. Batman reached out as if to comfort the boy. Robin's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" he screeched. A pale shaking hand flew to Batman's wrist. The Dark Knight jerked away. Black cloth slipped away from his glove just enough for the rest of the team to see three bleeding scratch marks made by Robin. A few moments of silence went by, creating more tension and, in Robin's case, fear to grow.

"Shhh its okay." Batman whispered, not caring that the Team was watching or not. His son was hurting. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to relax. I am going to find out what's wrong with you, promise."

_I am going to find out what's wrong with you? There was something wrong with him? Robin didn't understand anymore. What happened? Was it bad to make the pretty patterns in the water? Why was there so much blood? Had he done that? _A sharp sting announced the fact that batman was injecting a sedative into his arm. His blood turned an icy cold and then Robin didn't have to worry or be confused anymore.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Robin lay in between pearly white sheets, shivering. His Gypsy tan had been replaced by an icy white. He was also wearing white clothing and everyone had double checked that there was nothing he could use as a weapon in any way around him. They had even taken away the blood bag and I.V. despite it being too early. When complete silence and a blank stare, belonging to Robin, aimed at the ceiling was good then they knew something was wrong.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" A yell announced that Roy had arrived; only five minutes after Wally had called him.

"We don't know" Wally answered. That was the first thing he had said, no, that was the first time he had actually moved any part of him after sitting down next to Robin's bed. Roy fuming aura deserted him as soon as his eyes landed on Robin.

"Oh my god Rob." He half whispered as he walked forward, pushing past M'gann and Kaldur non too gently. They didn't retaliate in anyway; instead they just looked at him sympathetically.

Roy sat on Robin's bed with almost too much gentleness and care. His strong fingered slipped through Robin's dark locks, his large hands caressing half of the too white face. Robin was so small….so young. That fact was even more pronounced now while he lay among the blankets, not because a villain had hurt him physically but because something was wrong with him mentally.

"Roy?" Robin asked, blinking weakly and arching his head to watch the older hero.

"Hey, Robin" Roy soothed, letting a small comforting smile play on his face. Wally tensed on the other side of the bed. Now this was something that he never thought would be possible. He was worried about Robin, their youngest brother, hurting Roy, their oldest brother. Wally's heart was in his throat as a few seconds of silence filed the air. Then, before anyone could react, Robin lunged. His wiry arms wrapped weakly around Roy's neck in a hug. Roy didn't even hesitate before returning the hug and letting the young hero lay his head and Roy's shoulder.

"Shh it's okay. We are going to fix this." He soothed

"I can't even remember most of it. Nothing makes sense. I can't think." Robin's shoulder's shook as he let out tears. Roy hugged him tighter as Wally let out a sigh of relief and let his hand rest on Robin's shoulder. The team watched in awed silence. Robin only let his emotions show like this around Wally and Roy, Robin and Wally could only make Roy act like this, and only Robin and Roy could calm and worry Wally like this. It was amazing: this brotherly bond.

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin tried not to squirm as Batman pressed the needle into his am. He tried not to wince as he saw the dark red liquid flick through it and into a clear plastic test-tube. And he tried not to sigh as Batman insisted on giving him another cat scan. It had been hours of this endless cycle of different tests done three times over 'just to be sure'. It was boring, a little painful, and…..frightening. It would have been better if he hadn't been constantly blacking out or spacing out at random times. But at least he hadn't turned violent or anything. He really didn't want that to happen again.

"Batman, come on! You've given me two of those already."

"Three" Batman corrected. He let nothing be heard except the usual gruffness of his emotionless voice. This meant for sure that he was hurting, especially since he had just proved that Robin had had a major space out during a cat scan and no evidence had come up.

"Crap. Well anyway, the point stays the same. If the three others didn't show anything then the fourth wont either." Robin's voice cracked slightly as he spoke. He pulled up his knees to wrap his arms around them as if to protect himself.

"Dick" Batman spoke gently this time as he let his gloved hand touch Robin's shoulder. They weren't the fearless Dynamic Duo anymore. They were Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne; a sick child and scared father.

"I'm scared Batman." Robin whispered, looking down. He felt ashamed for feeling it, and even more so for saying it aloud. But it was the truth. He had hurt his best friend and father. Batman sat down next to Robin on the hospital bed, letting his arm curl around the youth's shoulders.

"I know Dickie. But I promise you I will fix this." Batman vowed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next week, for Robin, was, to say the least, terrifyingly horrible. On Sunday, Batman had finally decided to stop the tests and was now studying the collected data at the bat cave. He had left the team, plus Roy, to take care of Robin. That, in itself, was proved to be very challenging when Robin was only understandable and contactable one third of a time. The second part of the third he was pretty much normal, excluding the fact that he was more quiet and withdrawn. But the rest of the time he was violent and completely deranged.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Monday: Robin's point of view:

The orangey color was so pretty. It sparked and fluttered in its jar as if it was trying to climb out of its prison. The blue base worked as glue, tying it to the brown stick that was stuck in violet wax. I could hear it calling for help. It wanted to be let out of its containment. Why was it in jail if it had committed no crimes? That made no sense. So I did the only thing that made sense: I set it free. I opened the jar lid slowly so that no one nearby would hear or notice. Putting my hand inside the clear jar I bit my lip as to not scream in pain. The horrible burning pain filled my hand as the jumpy flame pierced it. I refused to pull away though. Maybe it was just afraid of me and the pain would stop as soon as it realized I was friendly. Or maybe the jar was making the pain and that was what the orangey thing was feeling when it was trapped. If that's what It was then I had to help right? So I just let it bite me and burn me and spread the pain as it climbed free.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Monday: Roy's Point of view:

My head whipped up from my arrows as a scream pierced my ears. Jumping up my feet took me towards the sound on their own as my head was left to ponder what the hell had happened. Finally I ended up in the living room and the sight I was met by almost made _me _want to scream. The Martian was standing a few feet from the door, her mind captivated by the fire that was spreading _up Robin's arm!_ Robin's eyes were glazed over in pain yet he refused to pull away.

"Robin!" I screamed. That seemed to bring M'gann out of her trance but not Robin. He just sat there, unmoving and unblinking. I cussed a word that made M'gann's green cheeks go pink. I grabbed a handy vase, dumping out some pearly white roses onto the floor, and dumped the rest of its contents onto Robin's arm. He let out an anguished shriek as the flames died instantly. He cradled his severely burnt arm, peeling back whatever cloth had survived the hungry orange heat.

"What did you do?" The tone of voice, not as much the question, surprised me. His voice was filled with pain and sadness. Accusation and sorrow layered it like cake frosting. I could only look at him, baffled and horrified, as the rest of the team finally returned from food shopping.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tuesday: Wally's Point of view:

The next day I watched as Robin slept with a heavily bandaged arm and pain relievers filled his system. How could I let this happen? He was my best friend; we were supposed to be watching him. This was my entire fault.

I growled as I realized that I had the exact same conversation with Roy, only with him voicing my thoughts, only a few hours ago. Since when had I become a moody and depressed hero, like him?

"W-W-Wally?"

"Shhh" I soothed Robin as his lids finally opened to reveal bright blue eyes filled with fear and pain. It shocked me how easy they were to read. He was always so calm and guarded, especially with his glasses on half the time.

"What happened?" he asked, glancing at his severely burned arm, covered in clean white bandages. I hit his head as an answer, lightly of course.

"Don't you ever do that again! What were you thinking? Sticking your hand in the candle…..why do we even have candles here? You almost lost your arm! And Batman is definitely not happy. He argued with Black Canary and Red Tornado for three hours! Finally she convinced him to carry on looking for a cure for you, instead of coming down here. Oh my god, I am so sorry Rob, we were supposed to be watching you and- Rob?"

I stopped, mid rant, as his face went from confusion, to horror, then to fear, and, finally, to sudden sadness. "I stuck my hand in a candle?" he asked me, looking up sorrowfully. Dang it, his eyes were amazing…..even if that did sound gay.

"Yeah. Don't ask me why. After, you just glared at Roy and yelled something about murder." I smirked, trying to lighten up the mood. "You actually managed to piss off Roy more than me!" It didn't work. He just lowered his gaze, looking guilty and sad. It tore at me painfully. My little brother was hurting! This was no time for jokes.

I sat next to him on the hospital bed, letting my arm curl around his shoulders. "It's okay. We won't let anything else happen. I promise. I'm so sorry we weren't watching you closely enough. Batman will fix this soon." He smiled half-heartedly.

"Thanks Wally. And I am really sorry. Can you apologize to Roy for me too?"

"You don't have to apologize to anyone." This came from Roy, who had just walked in. He smirked at Robin, trying to mask his utter happiness that the youngest of us was almost fine after yesterday's ordeal. Robin and I could see right through it.

Roy joined us on the bed, letting comforting silence wash over before Robin blacked out again. It almost physically hurt me that him spacing and blacking out had turned almost normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday night: Robin's POV

It was inside me: burning, living, feeding off of me. I tried to pull it out. I tried to claw, bite, and rip it out. But I could only make it grow as it fed off of my pain. Blood dripped slowly down and dropped to the floor leaving a pool of scarlet misery. It still wouldn't leave me. I screamed, I begged, I pleaded! But it only grew as it drunk my silver tears. I let myself fall to the ground.

I was nothing. Just a broken toy, long forgotten, basking in ruby red blood that glistened like a jewel against my icy skin. . I was drowning in the burning fire. Teeth and claws pulled at my flesh mercilessly. The warmth was fading away. I could hear my teammates crying, weeping, over my limp form. They called my name and pleaded with me to stay. Why did they want me to stay? Now, I was nothing but a burden. I was dangerous and scary and worthless. Why did they still want me?

I was falling with the air whipping my face. It stung my eyes, stole my breath, as the buildings rushed past. Lights blurred out of focus, because nothing was real except the ground. It came closer, reaching its iron fist, trying to enclose me in its death prison. I let out an agonizing scream as its fingertips brushed me. Then, a bright light filled me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tuesday night: Normal POV

"What happened?" Artemis's voice rang out, loud and clear, above the beeping of hospital machines and yelling that came from the emergency room.

"I do not know. He started screaming and clawing at himself. I tried to stop him but he was too strong. He would not stop until the blood loss caused him to pass out. That was when the rest of you arrived." Kaldur informed her, looking upset and grave. His silvery eyes were constantly flickering to the door. On the other side Robin was struggling for life as Wally, Roy and M'gann did their best to help him. Why did these things have to happen when all Black Canary and Red Tornado were away?

"Well, all thanks to you, Robin is dying and none of the justice league can get here faster than an hour!" Artemis carried on, perfectly content in directing her anger and fear at the leader.

"I know. I am sorry. I should have been watching him better-" he was cut off by Superboy who had appeared behind the two.

"This is as much your fault as yesterdays was M'gann's and Roy's." he informed Kaldur, making a point by ignoring Artemis. Artemis fumed and glared at the floor. Kaldur sighed and looked down as Superboy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that Tuesday night: Normal POV

Artemis slipped into Robin's room. He lay between glossy white sheets, his skin tone blending into the starch white blankets that were piled on top of him. Artemis walked over to the bed and sat down in a handy chair next to it. Her hand ran across his bandaged chest and stomach before pulling the blanket higher up to his chin.

"The Joker is going to pay for what he did to you." She whispered to Robin, vowing with all her heart to avenge his pain. "Please, just hold on for a little while more. Batman will find a cure and then we will go beat up Joker, all six of us."

She continued as if he could hear her. She tried to ignore the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I know it's hard for you to show anyone what you're feeling but, I want you to know that…..you can always talk to me." She adopted a small smirk as her little monologue continued. "Sometimes being creepily calm won't always solve problems."

Another tear dripped down across her faltering smile.

"Promise me you will be more open if- _when_, you are cured? As for now please try to snap out of it before you hurt yourself too much for us to fix. We can't lose you Robin, you are our little bother." /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Do you like it? Sorry if I'm not putting enough interaction between different characters. I promise I will have a little moment between them all. PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews=more inspiration= more writing= more chapters! By I want to thank Robin's Star for some of the ideas that are in and will be in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Friday: Normal POV

Batman stood in the middle of the debriefing room, a deep scowl etched deeply into his face. His cape hid most of his body, covering it in cloud of darkness. M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Roy, and Wally all stood at attention before him, their eyes brimming with hope.

"So what did you find?" M'gann asked as she floated a few feet above the ground, bobbing up and down. It was making Conner twitch, as he tried to focus on Batman, next to the Martian.

"Nothing" Was the Bat's cold reply

"What? You're not going to tell us? That's not fair! He's our teammate, our friend." Wally cried, throwing his arms up.

"No, I mean we found nothing. I got every scientist and doctor in the league to help but the data proved unhelpful." His voice was still an emotionless flat mass of cold.

"Well then, what do we do?" Artemis asked, taking a step forward.

"The league will do more research. You will help Robin in any way you can while we wait."

"Wait? That's the big plan? Your son's life is in danger. He almost killed himself two times in five days! And he attacked Artemis on Wednesday and then Conner yesterday!" Roy spoke up, his eyebrows knit together as his eyes narrowed down to a fierce glare. Batman opened his mouth to talk but Wally stopped him.

"He's scared you know? Actually scared."

At this Artemis's fists clenched. This was the first time since she had met Robin that he was actually scared. He was always so calm and collected. Even when he watched all his friends die during that disaster of a training exercise. Wally's voice brought her back to earth.

"He has no idea what is going on. All he knows is that he wakes up in a hospital bed covered in bandages every morning and can't remember most of the day that passed. And-" Batman stopped him with a growl.

"Robin has been attacking you? I thought I told you to keep me updated!" The whole room took in a breath as Batman's anger lashed out like a fiery whip. It hit their bare flesh at the most painful points.

"We…errr…didn't want to worry or distract you. We wanted you to find a cure." M'gann said timidly.

"The best help I can be if finding a cure. That is my place." Batman finally agreed. That was strange, Batman never backed down like that. "And you _will_ remember your places." His voice became harsh and accusing, proving that Roy and Wally had hit a nerve. This was very, very, very bad news for them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile: Kaldur's POV

He was weak and pale, covered in bandages and barely able to stand up. He should not have been a threat to me, yet here I was, jumping out of the way as a knife whizzed past my ear to land in the wall behind me. I let out a gasp as a syringe came out of nowhere to land right at my feet.

"Robin, please, I only wish to help you!" I called out to him, looking around the hospital room. There was nowhere for him to hide! Yet the boy had somehow escaped my sight.

"Robin?" The room was silent now. No more weapons attempted to pierce me, no more cackling filled my ears, and no more dark shadows bordered my vision as the only hint to Robin's location.

"K-Kaldur?" A whisper stroked my ears. I jumped and turned to find Robin next to me. He blinked a few times, his blue orbs tear filled and regretful. I lunged forward as his knees buckled. Carrying him over to his bed like an infant I tensed as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't…I never meant….I couldn't stop….you have-"

"It is okay Robin." I soothed as he fell from my arms and into the bed. I wiped away the tears gently. "I know you did not mean to attack me." I frowned as he trembled under the thin blanket. This had been a common situation ever since Wednesday. But normally the boy would have passed out immediately after coming out of the violent state of mind, then awaken without any memory of what had previously happened. But he was still awake with the memory fresh in his mind. Did that mean things were getting better or worse?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Saturday: Normal POV

Wally let out a groan, jumping from the couch. Robin's head turned towards him as if expecting something. The acrobat was curled up on a large chair under a thin blanket. If it were any other circumstances then Wally would have thought him adorable. He looked so small and cute just laying there.

"Okay, we need to get out!" Wally cried.

"What? Are you crazy? Last time you left Robin set his arm on fire and almost gave me and M'gann a heart attack!" Roy argued. Robin tried to ignore that.

"Okay, then let's bring Robin with us."

"Are you kidding? He's crazy. He could attack anyone at any moment or just randomly black out." Artemis spat. She had been leaning on the doorway listening to the conversation. Robin couldn't ignore that. He was about to shoot her a hurt glare, which was all he could to at that moment with Roy and Wally turned on her.

"Don't talk to him like he's not here. And he isn't crazy! He is just a little sick. And maybe it would be good for him to get out." Wally glared at the blonde harshly.

"Yeah Artemis, don't talk about Robin like he isn't in the room. And I agree with Wally….mostly." Robin rolled his eyes. Artemis wasn't the only one talking about him like he wasn't there. Talk about irony.

"Come on! Let's take him to the park. There's one in central city that is barely used this time of year. And the first sign of trouble I will speed him out of there."

"No way. He isn't even strong enough to go out anyway." Artemis spat

"He is so!" Roy argued, just for the sake of it. Green Arrow's new favorite archer was really getting on his nerves.

"Guys?" Wally tried to interrupt.

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"Guys"

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"Guys"

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"Guys!"

"What?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Wally offered, walking over to Robin. The Boy Wonder had been watching the fight with slight amusement on his face.

"Yeah, sure I'm up for it." He said with a smirk, forgetting momentarily about his…issue. Suddenly it was all normal again as Wally cheered, Artemis glared and slapped her forehead, and Roy had on a –I'm-happy-and-smug-but-too-cool-to-show-it-smile on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Yay so they get to go to the park next time! Sorry if its short but I promise next chapter will be better. I might take a while to update because of some personnel stuff. So please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so a lot of people don't like the KF/Robin I added. And I completely understand and thanks for being so nice about it. So I have changed this chapter and taken away the slash. To all of you KF/Robin lovers I am going to make a separate story about their love. **

Normal POV

The day was beautiful. Large fluffy clouds drifted across the sky. The bright green leaves swayed gently in the calming breeze as the grass tickled the ankles of the occupants of the park. A tall boy could be seen with flaming red hair and a stiff posture. He was uptight with hands twitching as if ready for someone to jump out at him. Behind the boy a couple walked slowly, there steps long and brushing the dirt as if it took too much effort to life their feet. A red headed girl had her arms wrapped around a tall muscular boy with dark hair. If someone didn't know any better it would have looked like Megan, for the old TV show was on a date with a young Superman. Behind them was a tall Vietnamese girl with her long blond hair tied up. It wavered down her back like a waterfall. She, too, seemed tense and her face was still flushed with anger. But the anger fit her as well as she wore her clothes, it was a part of her. Another boy was added to the mix, this one with dark African American skin and short blond hair. He had an aura of calm around him, tarnished only by worried eyes and furrowed brows as he constantly glanced at the last two companions. One was yet another red head. This one had thin limbs and a lanky appearance. He was completely relaxed and a smile stained his face. His arm was thrown around a younger boy's shoulders. That boy had raven colored hair and a smirk was settled on his face. His skin was too pale to be normal and his movements weak. But he still looked strong and sure of himself.

The first red head rolled his eyes as the couple behind him leaned towards each other, lips puckered. "Superb- Conner and Megan, not here _please_!" he complained loudly.

"Calm down Roy, no one's here besides us." Conner growled. He was obviously mad at Roy for breaking up his kiss with Megan.

"No. Roy is right. We should be considerate of our other teammates." Megan said, pulling away from the kiss with a sweet smile. Roy could practically hear Conner mentally yelling at him. Behind them the African American boy was talking to the Vietnamese girl.

"Artemis, maybe Roy and Wally were correct in their theory that getting Robin away from the mountain will be a positive influence on his mental state." Artemis's frown deepened.

"The kid's off his rocker. What happens if he attacks someone here? Or something worse happens! We still don't know how far that toxin will go. Heck, we know nothing about anything right now. And you think its okay to take him outside?" Artemis argued.

"I know you are worried about him." He answered her gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We all are. I honestly do not know what to do anymore. Maybe…..maybe there is nothing we can do except…make him happy and content until-"

"Kaldur! Don't you dare say it. He will not die and you have no right to lose hope." A few small drops of water appeared around the rim of her eyes. She blinked them away quickly. "He'll be fine! He is too strong…..too powerful…..too good" finally she let the tears fall. Her hand covered her mouth to muffle the sobs. She couldn't help it. Their _leader_ was telling her that their youngest brother was probably going to die! Kaldur could only look guilty and saddened. He watched Artemis cry, trying to ignore the few lost tears that rolled down his cheeks as well.

Wally's POV

Robin and I began walking slowly away from the group. Artemis and Kaldur were too busy talking about something to notice. It was obviously depressing, I could tell by their expressions, and Robin didn't need that right now. Even Conner didn't notice us sneaking away. He was too busy glaring at Roy for some reason. I looked down at the Romanian that was leaning on me. Robin's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the gentle breeze and whispers of calm. I took a deep breath. He noticed my tense movements, as always. That boy noticed everything.

"What's wrong KF?" he asked, looking up at me with his dazzling blue eyes.

"N-Nothing. I just…." I broke off, fidgeting nervously.

"Wally, come on. You can tell me anything." He said, looking concerned. Robin looked like he was on his death bed, was having a mental break down every hour and had poison inside of him that was killing his brain, and he was concerned for _me_!

"I'm just worried about you." I admitted in a whisper. I knew he would hate me for saying it. He was always so proud, but I had to voice my thoughts anyway. "I'm scared for you, Robin. It's just…." I trailed off, looking down.

"It's just that I'm attacking you guys everyday and I'm trying to hurt myself and there's no cure or even any data to backup the fact that Joker poisoned me." Robin finished. His voice was filled with sadness.

"Not feeling the aster, huh?" I asked half-heartedly. I cracked a smile as he looked up at me.

"No aster. In fact I think everyone's quite distraught, heavy on the dis." He replied smoothly, copying my grin.

"At least you're still whelmed."

"Of course. No matter what I will always be whelmed!" We both started laughing at that, our shoulders shaking with mirth. _Oh god Robin, what will I do if we can't beat this? I won't be able to live without my brother._

Roy's POV

"Where are Wally and Robin?" I asked, jumping around as my eyes widened. Worry added a crazy gleam to them and my hands tore at my hair in a panic. The others caught my look and quickly glanced around.

"Not here." Artemis announced. For some reason her eyes were slightly red as if she had been crying.

"Thanks captain obvious!" I spat. She glared at me but otherwise didn't respond.

We all started searching, breaking up to search. It wasn't that we didn't trust them to be by themselves it was just that anything could happen with Robin like this. We all knew, especially me, that Wally couldn't bring himself to fight Robin even in self defense.

"ROBIN!"

"WALLY!"

"GUYS?"

"STOP HIDING!"

"WALLY? ROBIN?"

Our cries filled the park and I thanked the gods that no one else was there. At least we didn't have to worry about Robin hurting any innocent citizens. After hours of searching (actually only 15 minutes but it felt like hours) Artemis's calls rang across the park. "I found them!"

I ran at a speed that could rival with Wally's. When I arrived I found the team surrounding Wally in a peaceful looking field. Kaldur and Conner were pulling Wally up carefully. He was covered in this scrapes with a deeper cut slicing his forehead.

"What did Robin do?" Megan asked in a gasp.

"No! It wasn't Robin. They took him! They attacked and overpowered us. There were too many. I failed him, I wasn't strong enough."

"Wally!" I cut in, walking forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Cadmus took Robin."

**What did you think? Better without the Robin and Wally love? Please review…..again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Friday: Normal POV

It was Friday, meaning six days had gone by since Robin had been captured. No leads had been found, no clues picked up, no hints had been given. Nothing. It was like the boy had vanished into thin air. Around the mountain life had been completely shut out. The rare windows that were carved into the mountain had blinds drawn shut, lights were off, and all the residence had become lethargic and lifeless.

Kaldur sat on the sofa, back straight and body calm. He was reading a bright red book with a picture of a sea monster on it. He wore a light frown as he did, obviously mystified by surface dweller's point of views on the ocean. Artemis sat, cross legged, next to him. Every now and then she would shoot a glare at Wally. They had just had another half-hearted argument; this one on Wally's eating habits. Their arguments weren't that big now. Just a few chosen words exchanged before they both gave up with a few glares. They didn't have enough energy for a real argument. M'gann and Conner sat on another sofa. M'ganns legs were tucked under her, and her hands were limply resting on her lap. Conner sat with his elbows resting on his knees, leaning forward in a depressing way. Wally and Roy were both on the floor; legs sprawled out on front of them and faces aimed at the TV but eyes not watching. No one even realized it was muted. A chair stood empty on the other side of the room. The reason no one sat on it was obvious: Robin's blanket was still piled on top of it, where he had left it before going to the park. No one had moved it, no one had sat there, no one had even looked at the space.

Black Canary watched them sadly. Batman had refused to let them help in the rescue of Robin. He claimed it was the league's priority now. She had wanted to yell at him and tell him that he wasn't making it easier for them. She knew that they already blamed themselves for Robin's kidnapping, they didn't need Batman's rejection as fuel for the fire. Of course, after he had refused their help they had all pretty much stayed in the same place they were now. No one went home, the training they did was short and filled with half-hearted attempts, and no one ever even smiled. Black Canary could tell they desired to help with finding Robin. But Batman had said no, so they would obey him.

Yeah right.

As soon as Black Canary left for watchtower duty the Team sprang up.

"She'll be gone for hours. This is the longest time we've had! Let's go." Wally cried, vibrating in place.

"Stay still Wally or you'll burn another hole in the carpet." Roy ordered, crossing his arms.

"Go where?" Artemis cut in, sounding depressed and hopeless. "We've done everything. Interrogated Joker, questioned civilians, we even double checked everything Batman's checking."

"We could…look around the secret lab we found Superboy in?"

"There's a reason we haven't done that dumbass! The league has already done that. And they cleared

"Oh, yeah, right." Wally mumbled sadly. Artemis looked almost sorry for him.

"Hey, what's that, on the TV?" M'gann asked suddenly, drifting over to the remote and pressing the unmute button.

_A reporter stood in front of the camera. Her face carried a fake, tragic expression as she told her news piece. "Here, in Central City a fire is creating havoc. The first building to have caught on fire was a police lab that has already been shut down and evacuated. The fire has already reached a warehouse. Authorities are-"_

Kaldur muted it again, still staring at the TV. His shoulders sagged and it seemed the life had been sucked out of him. "You guys want to go help out with the fire?"

"Sure. A simple fire led us to Conner, so maybe this one will lead us to Robin."

"Kid, you cannot expect every building on fire to have a secret underground lab under it." Kaldur scolded half-heartedly.

"Well, it's the only thing we can think of, so unless anyone else has any other bright ideas I suggest we go." He answered stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Fine"

"Whatever"

"Okay"

"Sure"

"Let's go"

(At Central City)

The warehouse loomed above the team menacingly. The top of it was so far up, they all had to crane their necks to get a look at the roof, which was caving in as fire and ashes burst from the top like a confetti cannon. The few windows that had no flames leaping from them were broken and covered by rotting boards. It looked like it was going to topple at any moment.

"Why is everyone trying to save _that_?" Kid Flash asked, putting his hands on his hips as he judged the building.

"Local authorities have the fire under control." Aqualad told them, ignoring Kid Flash's question. "If we are going to look inside then this is our chance."

"Are you crazy?" Artemis accused as she threw her hands up in the air. "The whole thing will come down on top of us!"

"We'll be underground, don't worry." Kid Flash said, surprisingly confident that his hunch would be correct, for once.

"And what happens when we don't find anything and we're stuck inside the building?"

"Do not worry. Superboy and I have our strength, Mrs. Martian has telepathy, Kid Flash has his speed, and you and Red Arrow have your…..arrows. We will all be fine." Aqualad started walking towards the building, pulling out his water sticks. "Besides, it will not take long to seek what we are looking for."

"But-"

"Artemis! This is the last chance we have to find Robin. If this fails then we have nothing else to go by. We need to get in there. Whether you come or not is your choice." Kid Flash told her, suddenly standing too close for comfort.

"Of course I'm coming." She growled, pushing him away. Kid Flash, looking a little smug, followed Aqualad. Red Arrow refused to look at anyone as he pulled out his bow as if expecting something else, other the fire, inside. Superboy followed with a blank expression on his face. Mrs. Martian smiled at her comfortingly before following the rest of them.

Aqualad opened the door using some left over water that still layered the road from that morning's rain. He formed a sort of tunnel that kept the flames at bay while the rest of his team walked in. The fire leapt and clawed at their protection. It was a starving wild animal, and they were the only source of food. A few moments of silence passed as they took in their surroundings. Well, at least that's what they seemed to be doing, but in reality, they had no idea what to do next. It wasn't like they had meant to find a secrets underground lab last time.  
>"Um….What about the elevator? Robin said that last time they were using an express elevator instead of a normal one so-"<br>"Do you know the difference between an express elevator and a normal one?" Artemis cut in.  
>"Err no." Kid Flash said, looking down with disappointment.<br>"We don't need to. We can just do this." Superboy said simply. He walked over to the elevator as Aqualad moved his water tunnel to reach it. With a war cry he pulled the flimsy doors away from the shaft and them into the fire. He leaned forward to look down the shaft and was welcomed with a pleasing sight. What looked like hundreds of levels were stacked up like a cake. "YES! Kid Flash was right." He called. Cheers erupted from behind him.  
>"We're coming Robin" Kid Flash said quietly so no one could hear him.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this has taken so long. I've been having serious writers block plus my computer was disconnected for a few days. So anyway, enjoy!**

The silence pressed in heavily on the team as they made their way down a dim passage. Cold concrete walls loomed around them as their footsteps echoed through the hallway.

"This place is so creepy!" Kid Flash whispered. "Like one of those horror movies. 10 bucks says something pops out of the walls and attacks us."

"Shut it, Kid-"Red Arrow was suddenly cut off by a loud rumbling coming from inside the wall to his left. It caused vibrations to travel through the concrete. As suddenly as it began, it stopped.

"….What was that?" Artemis asked, gripping her bow tightly. No one answered her. They were too busy listening intently to the silence.

"We are missing something vital. It was too easy to break in here." Aqualad muttered. The others nodded as he moved to the wall. He placed his hand on the surprisingly warm concrete and pounded. A hollow echo answered before evaporating into the air. "Hollow" He mumbled.

Mrs. Martian stepped forward, her eyes glowing. "No…Not hollow…I'm-" suddenly she let out a cry and her hands grasped her head.

"M'gann!" Superboy called as he and Kid Flash took a step forward, only to fall to the ground unconscious. The same happened to Aqualad, Artemis, and Red Arrow the next second. Mrs. Martian gave one final cry then fell to the ground in a heap.

(Date: Saturday - Time: 14:39- Location: Unknown)

A groan rudely interrupted Red Arrow's peace. He frowned as he was pulled away from his black bliss.

"Where are we?" A close by voice whispered. Why did they have to be so loud?

"No idea. But at least we're not in pods again." This voice was even louder, but Red Arrow could easily tell it was Kid Flash.

"I do not think chained up and being watched by G-Trolls is any better, Kid." This one was Aqualad, but that wasn't the only think Red Arrow realized at that moment, by far. His hands and feet were chained, his bow and quiver were missing, and he had involuntarily fallen asleep.

Things were not looking up.

"And last time, Superboy was free to help." Artemis added. _Thanks so much for that bright optimism._ Red Arrow thought grumpily.

"Is Spe- Red Arrow okay?" Mrs. Martian asked.

"I'm fine." He growled as he forced his eyes open. "Where are we?"

"No idea." Kid Flash said with a shrug.

"Ahh, hello there." A tall bald man entered the room. He had high cheekbones and an air of smugness about him. He strutted about in a dark suit as if he owned the world, and was immortal. But he wasn't, in fact he was as human as Robin and Batman. Lex Luthor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had a little unfinished business to take care of. But I'm here now so we can get straight into it, can't we?" He talked smoothly and with a small smile that he usually reserved for business meetings. "First things first, who sent you?"

Silence

"No one? Hmm sneaking out are we? Very naughty, not that I can say I didn't do the same thing when I was your age. Okay, next question: How did you find this place?"

Again, silence. He sat down in a chair which the teens had just noticed. As he did a few creatures moved out of the shadows to hover above the chained super heroes. They were exactly the same as there last visit to Cadmus. They all matched the Genomorphs that had attacked them. This was not good.

The bald man smiled, his thick pale lips pulling up like a dogs, to reveal pearly white teeth. "Fine, if that you are so set on being so difficult." He growled. "I will give you what you want. But you have to answer my questions in exchange." The teens nodded quickly, not caring that they were showing desperation. It was pretty clear anyway: They were trapped in the villains lair, chained up, with no hope of escape.  
>Their enemy nodded to a G-Troll, which looked like a sort of elephant with no trunk and red markings, and G-Dwarves, which looked like three green rocks clumped together like a snowman and covered in filth. They responded by disappearing through the door, only to come back seconds later dragging a small boy.<br>His dark raven hair was messy with clumps of blood clinging to it. He was clothed in only a white smock, the same color as his ashen skin. Bright blue eyes were wide and fearful, as they swept the room wildly. He struggled in the monsters hold, spilling blood from numerous injuries, as he cursed and yelled. The worst, though, was his legs. They were a starch white and thin, attached to bare slender feet, and covered in dripping red liquid. Not much different than the rest of his body. Except they weren't moving. They just hung lifeless and useless, apart from the rest of him. In the days he had been tortured here, they had crippled him.

"Rob." KF murmured, sorrow and sadness in his voice

**Please Review. The more you review the happier i will be then the more ideas i'll get. Again, sorry it took so long**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Date: Saturday - Time: 14:45- Location: Unknown)**

Robin was thrown to the ground violently, his useless legs collapsing underneath him. He let out a cry as his body hit the cold floor and blood splashed like red pain across the concrete.

"How nice of you to join us." Luthor sighed. Robin was the last piece to a wonderful yet difficult puzzle he had been trying to figure out for years.

"What do you want with us?" Aqualad asked, his silver eyes tracing Robin's prone figure carefully.

"Isn't it obvious? You are the JLA's only weakness. If I have you then I have the most valuable bargaining chip. Thanks to you, the Light will rise again. "

"Forget that!" Artemis argued shrilly, as if the end of the world hadn't just been explained to them. "What did you do to Robin?" She nodded to the boy, who was struggling to sit up desperately without the use of his legs. Kid Flash, who was nearest to him, was trying, in vain, to help.

"Uh, uh, uh." Luthor sneered, crossing his arms. "I gave you Robin, so now you answer my questions. How did you find this place? How did you know it was down here?"

"And if we don't answer your questions?" Red Arrow asked, glaring at Luthor with a renewed vigor.

Luthor, very slowly and purposely, took out a silver gun the size of his hand. He walked over to Robin and grabbed his messy raven hair. The Boy Wonder let out a whimper as the weapon was pointed at his temple.

"We…found this place while we were helping put out a fire. We decided to investigate and we got landed in this hell hole." Red Arrow replied, his eyes never leaving the gun.

"That's sad." Luthor answered, scowling. "No big fight? No last effort? Not even a great story on how you tracked Robin down to Cadmus? No wonder you're just sidekicks. This would have been so much more fun with the blue boy scout or the big bad bat."

Silence

"Nothing? No comeback? No snarky response?"

Silence

"Take them away" Luthor spat, anger rippling through his body like a tidal wave. His fun was ruined.

**(Date: Saturday - Time: 14:50- Location: Somewhere in Cadmus, trapped)**

All at once they were thrown into a large kryptonite laced concrete wall with blazing torches at different points across the room. Robin hit the far wall, his legs like a rag dolls. Kid Flash hit the floor below Robin and was met with the younger landing on him painfully. Aqualad and Superboy hit the middle of the floor, their limbs spread out in awkward angles. The two girls also hit a wall, the one to the left of the door. They both let out small moans as their breath was slammed away like a hammer had been thrust into their lungs. No one knew where Red Arrow had landed since as soon as they had recovered enough to look around he was already trying to help Robin.

"What the hell did they do to you?" He was asking the younger boy. The archer was literally shaking with rage.

"Oh you know the usual. Torture and interrogation and stuff." Robin answered, doing his best to smile at his older brother. That did little to soothe Red Arrow.  
>"They are going to die a very slow and painful death." He growled.<p>

"Don't, I'm fine. Really. I ju-" He was cut off by a coughing fit. The noises that were created by the air scraping at the boy's throat were loud and wet, mixing in the quick gurgling noises and spasms. Small droplets of blood dropped from his lips gently as he tried to breathe again. When the ordeal was over he looked up at the rest of his team a little guiltily.

"-" Kid Flash was finally cut off by Aqualad, who put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, how long have you been coughing up blood? And how long have you lost the use of your legs for?" He asked gently and calmly.

"Only been coughing up blood since yesterday. And I lost use of my legs a few hours before you guys came. They injected me with….something. I don't know what it was. But they put it in my ankle. I thought they were injecting me with ice until I started going numb. The feelings been growing ever since."

"Even now?" Red Arrow asked. Worry and rage still battling on his face. Robin nodded. "So your saying that it's going to spread to you whole body?" Red arrow asked slowly. Robin nodded again. "Crap"

"So what are we going to do?" Kid Flash asked, somehow settling down his panic to slow his voice down enough to speak properly.

"We escape and take the bad guys down." Robin said simply, smirking.

**I'm sorry this isn't the best chapter I've written and it took ages. So sorry about that. But I promise the next one will be better. **


	9. Chapter 9

**(Date: Saturday - Time: 15:05- Location: Somewhere in Cadmus, trapped)**

Aqualad was tracing the wall with a worn hand for the millionth time. Every few inches he would press down numbly on the concrete, not really expecting anything to happen. Really all he was doing was pretending to do something productive. Anything was better than sitting around and hopelessly plotting useless ways of escape. Or worse, watching Robin being eaten alive by the poison

Artemis was quadruple checking her arrows. She knew they were all fine and that she had plenty left. She also knew that she had none that contained a chemical to melt the wall down, none that contained a cure for Robin, none that held the secret to winning the battle. But there was no harm in looking over them again.

Superboy was glaring darkly at the wall. He had been punching it nonstop for the past ten minutes, but he had given up after that. Only a shallow dent, hardly noticeable, was the result of his labor. To make things worse the effects of the kryptonite were pulling at him, draining his energy. So now he was content in blaming the concrete for everything that had gone wrong in his short life.

Mrs. Martian was running through every possible way to get out. Some might argue that she was the only one who was truly doing something productive, but the truth was she was the only one who was making things worse. Every failure of an idea, every dying thought, every worthless plan, only resulted in the loss of more hope. Things were quickly going downhill.

Red Arrow was crouched next to Robin. The younger's head was on the elder's shoulder, his hand running through Robin's hair to sooth the both of them. His eyes, hidden behind the mask, never moved from the boy's legs and in return the legs never moved, never twitched. His mind was numb, nothing going through it. He couldn't think, couldn't process the truth. There was no way out.

Kid Flash was on Robin's other side. His shoulder was gently brushing Robin's, green eyes glazed over. Surprisingly he had gotten over the shock faster than Red Arrow. Maybe he had his super speed to thank for that….if he was in a thanking mood. But, you see, he wasn't, because now he was doomed to be unable to think of anything else but Robin's fate. His best friend was coughing up blood. That itself was extremely worrying. Also he had been put through horrifying torture to loosen his tongue. But had it worked? No. So of course Cadmus just had to inject him with some unknown toxin that was now spreading through his body to shut down his systems. Sure, why not?

Robin was busy focusing on breathing. Every breath brought a stab of pain through his chest, the knife of the Grim Reaper come to slash his life out. Every breath rattled inside of him, ghostly chains of death come to drag him down into hell. Every breath brought drops of crimson to his lips, the juice of life slowly leaking out of him. Every breath, he feared, would be his last. A feeling almost like soda was burning into the inside of his legs and hips added onto the fear and pain building up on top of him. He tried to ignore the lack of feeling in his legs, and the hopeless state they were in. Instead he just lay his head down on Red Arrow's shoulder. _Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out._

_ "I'm Sorry,"_ M'gann's voice rang out in all their heads, her telepathic words breaking into the painful wall of silence.

_"For what?"_ Superboy asked, as the rest of them exchanged looks.

_"There's no way out,"_ she told them, her telepathic voice low and grave.

_"No! There is always a way out!"_ M'ganns words in his head had finally seemed to have 'woken Kid Flash up'. His voice was determined, stubborn, and….angry. He had only sounded this way once before that they could all remember (actually Robin could remember three times this had happened before, but that was another story, unimportant for this one) and that was when Artemis had 'died' during the failed training session.

_"There is, is there? Then please do share before WE ALL ROT IN THIS HELL HOLE!"_ Artemis snarled at him.

_"I….errrr,"_ he mumbled, looking down.

_"Exactly, you don't have a plan, do you?"_

_ "No…."_ Kid Flash mumbled, looking down. A twinge of guilt pulled at Artemis's heart but it was too late to take back the hurt.

_"..but I do,"_ Robin told them. Ever his telepathic voice sounded strained and weak. But wait-_he_ had an idea! Of course he did, he was Robin. _"The torches, do they come off the wall?"_

(**Date: Saturday - Time: 16:43- Location: Somewhere in Cadmus, trapped)**

Red Arrow stood hunched over the door hinge. In his hands, which were cloaked on his gloves, and Artemis's gloves was the burning torch. His fingers danced around the edge as he let out a hiss of pain every few seconds. For some reason he had refused the help from anyone else in the room. Kid Flash claimed it was his pride, and the others seemed content with this answer. The flames licked at the hinge hungrily, pulling away the drops of metal little by little.

_"You nearly done?"_

"_Shut it! You've asked that five times already"_

_ "Shut it yourself Artie! I was just asking"_

_ "The stop asking, Kid Idiot"_

_ "Both of you stop fighting. You are not helping things move any faster!"_

_ "Sorry Aqualad"_

_ "Yeah…sorry"_

_ "I've done it!" _The door came away from the wall, and Red Arrow quickly dropped the torch with a yelp.

"_Very good. Thank you Spe-Red Arrow,"_ Aqualad said with a smile. His eyes absently flicked to Robin. He had gone quiet… _"Robin!"_ Kid Flash jumped and followed their leader's gaze. He swore violently, something he had never done (around the team anyway). He half ran and half slid over to Robin and gently touched his shoulder. Robin's skin was as white as the feathers found in pillows. His arms were around his ribs tightly and his breath was coming in short gasps as tiny droplets of blood rolled from his mouth and nose. He had no reaction to Kid Flash's touch.

"Robin?" Artemis asked, out loud this time. Again no reaction. "It must've been spreading this whole time."

"He didn't say anything…." Superboy mumbled.

"He's Robin. He would never admit weakness….Damit Rob! We gotta get you some help."


	10. Chapter 10

**I forgot to talk to my readers last time! How could I? I apologize, my readers. Especially since I had to thank a couple of people. First: animefreak78990 Thanks for sending me a message to remind me of my responsibility to this story and for getting me off my butt. Secondly: Students of the Arts. You've stuck by me through all my stories so I needed to thank you for that :D. **

**Next I need to address this fact: apparently I'm not allowed to kill Robin. That's right, I have been forbidden to kill a character. Well you know what my fellow extreme Robin fans? I wasn't going to kill him but since you don't want me to I'm thinking of doing it. So maybe I won't and maybe I will. I don't even know! SO HA. **

**Oh BTW Robin is mine! I'm going to marry him and that's the end of it.**

**So anyway now that's over…..on to the story!**

(Date: Saturday - Time: 16:50- Location: Somewhere in Cadmus, trapped)

Superboy held Robin carefully in his arms. He had never held a human before, let alone a human in such a fragile state as Robin was now. He felt like an eggshell. Superboy was never good with eggs. He broke every single egg he had tried to hold while helping M'gann cook that one time. She had finally sent him away with an impatient snap to her voice. And now he had something even more fragile and important in his hands: he had their teammate, their hacker, their prankster, their English language butcher, their brother, their Robin. He would not break Robin!

'How do we get out this time?" Kid Flash asked, " Last time Robin hacked all the mo-Oh snap!"

"It seems we have forgotten the motion sensors," Aqualad breathed. Superboy couldn't help but wonder how he could stay so calm. Robin was dying, they were soon going to be caught again because they neglected the motion sensors, and they were all doomed.

"Well we can't use the elevators again, since Robin…" Artemis muttered, looking around wildly.

"Well you only used the elevators half the time. The rest of the time you just went through the ceiling. Remember?" Mrs. Martian told the, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I could…" she trailed off and lifted her arms into the air. Her eyes flashed red and the whole hallway began to tremble.

"M'gann what are you-" A huge gaping whole opened up in the ceiling. Tiny pieces of rocks came down, not bothering Superboy of course, but the others seemed to find it annoying. "Of course," Artemis finished.

"Is that good?" Mrs. Martian asked.

"Perfect, hot stuff, now we- Why is the hallway still shaking?" Kid Flash asked. Superboy hadn't noticed, but the hallway was still trembling underneath their feet. Little rocks were becoming bigger rocks and tiny cracks were snaking across the wall. And to make things worse Superboy could hear the genomorphs coming closer.


	11. Chapter 11

(Date: Saturday - Time: 16:51- Location: Somewhere in Cadmus, trapped)

"Mrs. Martian, get Ro-" Aqualad was cut off as the alien suddenly swayed in midair (yes, it's possible) then collapsed. She was quickly followed by Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin. He turned wildly, not sure where to turn.

"We were expecting you," a voice called from the shadows.

"Dubbilex," Aqualad said in surprise, taking a step back from the Genomorph who had helped them at the last Cadmus location.

"No. I am Tripplex. A…copy, if you will. Another clone. But that does not matter. Why did you return?"

"They had Robin," Aqualad replied simply.

"Yes, we are aware of that. By far Cadmus' worst plan. They gave Joker the serum, and for what? To have the child's brain fight the control and to rot away the sense instead."

"What?" Aqualad tried to interrupt but the clone wasn't done ranting. He guessed that Cadmus had done a few personality tweaks during the cloning process.

"And of course, the most obvious solution is to kidnap and child to fix him. Thankfully that went well, but instead of let him go or try to mind control him as attempted beforehand, Cadmus tortures him for information. Information he refused to give." Torture? Mind control? What? The words buzzed in Aqualad's head like bees, almost causing him to miss the rest of Triplex's speech. "…-you must never return here. You will not survive your next visit." The genomorph said it not as a warning, but as a promise.

"We understand."

"Then go. Me and my brothers will hold of Lex," Triplex nodded to the team, before turning back to face the rest of the genomorphs behind him (they had joined a moment after the team had collapsed). Horns glowed red, and behind Aqualad the rest of his team was picking themselves up off the ground. In front of him the huge clones were turning around, blocking Aqualad's view of large masses approaching them.

"…Mrs. Martian, get Robin through the roof. The rest of you follow. Go, now." He watched as Mrs. Martian took Robin gingerly, holding him close and carefully before flying up. Superboy grabbed hold of Kid Flash before the teen could protect and jumped away quickly. Aqualad barely noticed as Artemis grabbed his wrist and pulled him up with the help of her arrows. It seemed too easy, too simple. But it was happening. They were free.

(Date: Sunday - Time: 14:48- Location: Mount Justice)

Wally's head jerked up as the cave entrance lit up brightly in blue light. The computer called out Batman's name and number. Jumping up he sped over to man, quickly followed by Artemis, Aqualad, Mrs. Martian, and Superboy. The five looked up at Batman hopefully, eyes wide and non-blinking. If he wasn't the godamn Batman, it might have even been a little creepy. "Well!" Wally asked, making the others jump a little.

"Robin will live," Batman answered in his grave tone, not even hinting at the tiny smile he was hiding. A cheer went out through the cave (even from Black Canary and Red Tornado, who had been listening in on the conversation)

"When will he return to the cave?" Aqualad asked as soon as the cheers went down. "When can he join us on missions?"

"Robin…will not be joining in on any missions." The cheers stopped all together.

"What? Why? It wasn't his fault that Cad-"

"Kid Flash, I know it is not anyone's fault. It is not a punishment. Robin…is paralyzed from the waist down." A shocked silence froze the room with frosty tension. Of all the things…of all the people…

"Oh Robin!" M'gann gasped, putting her hands to her mouth to muffle a small sob.

"When can we-" Wally stopped to clear his throat of a small lump in his throat. "When can we see him?"

"Can you accept the fact that he can no longer be your teammate, but only a friend? Can you accept _him_?"

"Of course!" Aqualad answered for the entire team.

"Then you can see him in a week," Batman answered roughly. And with that he exited, leaving the cave filled with bittersweet emotions.

**I hope you guys like it. I admit the ending was a bit weak. Please review! I had a lot of fun working on this. I'm really sorry it took so long. Again, hope you guys liked it **


	12. Chapter 12

This is an absolute OUTRAGE! Fanfiction is DELETING stories that contain mature content, violence, stores based on songs! All the stories we love: GONE! Which means your stories too!

The motto of this website is "Unleash your imagination"! How can we do that if Fanfiction won't let us write the stories we want or deletes our most succesful stories?

There's a petition going around to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (remove spaces)

Please sign the petition if you don't want your stories to be removed.

But there is more! Blackout Day is on June 23rd, like what happened with Wikipedia, soDO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION! Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update stories. If enough people participate, then the site will notice and realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can across the site! And let us know if you're going to join.

PLEASE spread this to other archives! Do we want our stories to be deleted? NO! Do we want our favorite stories by our favorite authors to be deleted? NO!

Spread the word! Join the fight! Keept Fanfiction ALIVE!

Remember. June 23rd. Do NOT go on Fanfiction at all!

**So in case you haven't noticed; I love violence. So if all you guys share this and go along with it, then not only will I update all my stories asap, but I will also add not only another chapter to this, but also to another of my stories; Kidnapped. **

**Deal? **


	13. Chapter 13

(Date: Monday - Time: 9:30- Location: Mount Justice)

It had been a week and a day. Since they had been told that Robin would live. Since they had been told that their little brother was paralyzed. Since they had been told that their little bird would have to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. Despite Batman's promise that they would see Robin soon, they were all doubting that would ever happen.

That morning found Aqualad sitting in the living room, reading a book about Atlantis sorcery. He was getting better at it; learning simple tricks in his spare time. It wasn't the same as missions, which even Batman didn't have the heart to give them. Not without Robin. Maybe not ever without Robin.

Red Arrow and Artemis were training, each trying to outdo the other. Kid Flash hadn't been to the Mountain for three days. No one bothered asking where he was, or when, if ever, he would be back. M'gann and Superboy were somewhere in the Kitchen, baking cookies. Or cake. Or pie. Or whatever M'gann had decided to bake today.

_Recognize Kid Flash B03_

_Recognize Robin B01_

Suddenly, it was like the mountain was filled with elephants. Robin and Kid Flash both smiled as the five other heroes arrived. Suddenly they stopped short, hovering around the two 'brothers'. All ten eyes were glued to Robin. More specifically; Robin's wheelchair.

"Errr hi," Robin mumbled, weakly smiling at them. Silence.

"Guys?" Kid Flash asked, shooting them all glares behind Robin's back.

"Robin!" M'gann finally squealed, flying over to give him a tight hug. Superboy followed, smiling just a little. Red Arrow, Artemis, and then Aqualad all greeted him in turn.

"Well, let's celebrate," Kid Flash cried, throwing up him hands. And just like that, it was like everything was normal. And perfect. At least for now…

(Date: Thursday - Time: 7:20- Location: Mount Justice)

It'd been six months since Robin had first come to the Mountain paralyzed. And two months since they'd seen him. The team were to their limits with worry. Why wouldn't the league tell them anything? Was he in trouble? Was he hurt? Did something happen? Did he just decide to give up on the Team since he couldn't be a hero anymore?

Kid Flash was burning a hole in the floor with his pacing. Literally. And for once, Artemis didn't yell at him for it. The rest of the team just watched him, each wishing that someone would tell them anything.

_Recognize Batman 02_

_Recognize Robin B01_

"ROBIN!" Kid Flash yelled, speeding over to the two new arrivals. The rest of the team laughed, half in relief, and half at the sounds of Kid Flash tackling the younger hero. Red Arrow was the first to reach the others, grinning.

"Ok, KF get off Robin before you-…Robin?"

"Yup?"

"You're walking."

"Yup."

"By yourself."

"Yup."

"You're not paralyzed anymore…"

"I'll be in the all clear after a few more months of therapy." Robing was about to say more, but he was tackled by Kid Flash again, who was laughing like a lunatic with happiness. The two were quickly joined my Red Arrow, who was also laughing like a lunatic.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Artemis snapped as the rest of the team finally made it into the entrance.

"Robin can walk, Robin can walk," The three chanted hysterically. A few seconds of silence, and then a scream of excitement. It was safe to say that the teens threw the best party both The Justice League and The Team had ever had.


End file.
